Highschool Days Debacle
by The Daily Fanfictions
Summary: This takes place in an AU where Owen and Clair are in highschool. Owen has a twin and a very strict mom, making for some funny moments.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my second Jurassic World fanfiction! This is set in an AU where Claire and Owen are in high school. I think it turns out pretty funny in later chapter too though, so enjoy! Please be sure to review (good or bad)!**

 _Knock Knock Knock_

Owen opened the door to the wonderful being that was Claire Dearing. She was wearing something actually casual for once, a plain white, v neck, t-shirt, and a pair of denim jeans that perfectly accented her curves. Owen stood there in admiration.

"Out of the way creepsazoid", Lindsey said as she pulled Claire upstairs.

And then reality set in. Claire only tolerated Owen. The reason she was here is because she was best friends with Lindsey, his twin sister.

He closed the door and returned to his spot on the couch where he had been watching _Friends_. He could hardly focus now though, his thoughts on Claire. He and Lindsey had met her in 1st grade, and he had, had a crush on her ever since. However, his boyish self, annoyed her to no end. And that, my friends, is why she merely tolerates him.

After about an hour, Claire had left, only coming over to help Lindsey with her homework. Claire's parents were out of town on business most of the time and Karen, her older sister, was in college, so she liked to stay here often.

"There goes the love of your life", Lindsey teased.

"Shut up", Owen retorted. He hadn't given it much thought, but did he love her? Or, more the question of, was he in love with her, came to mind.

"Now, she and Rachel are coming over this weekend for a sleepover and tomorrow after school. Just a warning", Lindsey smiled going upstairs. Rachel was her other friend, one she was less close with, but they all seemed to get along.

Owen continued his train of thought. Why didn't Claire like him? He was the captain of the football team, the most popular guy in school, he was funny, nice, a great kisser, and had almost every girl in every grade begging to go out with him. They were seniors this year, he didn't want to lose her forever to collage.

While Owen had many girls wanting to date him, he hadn't really had a girlfriend. He had at least made out with almost all of those girls, just not dated them.

It would be different with Claire.

Owen and Lindsey's mom was their only parent, their dad having died in a car crash shortly after they were born. She was also their English and Social Studies teacher. So, they had her for 3 out of 5 classes of the day. She was a pretty strict mom, so she, of course, had no idea about Owen's 'reputation'.

Leaving his thoughts, he continued to watch _Friends_.

 **Next chapters will be longer, just laying the foundation!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with part 2 which will hopefully be longer lol! Please leave a review, good or bad, they make these worth writing!**

Rachel rushed in the front door of Owen and Lindsey's house. Claire, Lindsey, and Owen had been watching TV and doing homework after school, as they were having a sleepover at Lindsey's, Rachel claiming she had to run home first.

"You have a new neighbor! He's the new kid at school!", Rachel squealed.

"The really hot one?", Claire asked. That killed Owen a little inside, hearing her say that. He knew she had never had a boyfriend, never went on a date, never been kissed, and of course was a virgin. Perfectly untouched, waiting for him. Rachels voice brought him back to reality.

"That's the one!", She nodded.

"Let's go talk to him!", Lindsey giggled. Owen shot her a glare she ignored. Not only was he the most wanted guy in school, Claire was the most wanted girl. He didn't know how she remained untouched.

The girls went out the door, Lindsey in the lead. The slowly walked past his house, him waving at them. Owen went to sit on the porch.

"Hey", he said walking towards them, I'm Rob"

"I'm Rachel, that's Lindsey, and this is Claire", Rachel said, gesturing to all of them.

"Nice to meet you all. Is that your brother, Lindsey?"' Rob asked pointing to Owen.

"Sadly, yes, my twin", she chuckled.

"So, Claire, are you seeing anyone?", Rob asked.

"No, why?"

"Do you want to go get pizza tonight?" he asked. She looked at the girls, who nodded.

"Sure", she said.

"Cool, let me charge and we can go", he said before going inside.

"You have a date!", Lindsey said.

"You've never had one of those before", Rachel joined in.

"Are you sure you're fine with me going?", Claire asked.

"Sure, as long as you're back tonight", Rachel said with a wink. They all laughed, and Claire hit her shoulder.

Owen sat on the porch sulking as he watched Claire and Rob walk away. He couldn't understand why she was going on her first date with him. He went inside before the girls could tease him about it.

Lindsey and Rachel had been upstairs for hours, taking dinner up there too. Owen, bored with TV, went out to the front porch. He sat down, watching the sunset. All was peaceful until he saw two figures walking up the road.

"Thanks for letting me take you out", Rob said getting ready to drop Claire off.

"We'll have to do it again", Claire smiled. Rob gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before going over to his house. Claire went inside paying Owen no attention.

After a half an hour of sulking, Owen decided to go upstairs and go to bed.

The next day, Owen went downstairs for breakfast around ten.

"Don't go outside", his mom laughed. His mom knew the way he felt about Claire and had seen her come home with Rob last night.

"Why?", Owen said going to the window. He shouldn't have looked. Outside, the girls were washing Rachel and Claire's cars. Rachel and Lindsey were in tasteful one pieces, but Claire, Claire was in the tiniest white bikini that Owen had ever seen.

While he loved it, he was beginning to hate how much it showed off as Rob approached. Owen walked out the back door and to the far side of the house. He sat down against the side of the house, wanting to be outside, but not wanting to be seen and thought of as a creep as Lindsey would proclaim it.

He was interrupted from his solitude by a figure rounding the corner. It was Claire carrying a bucket.

"Oh, hey Owen", she said smiling. She began to fill the bucket up.

"Why?", he asked looking straight ahead.

"Why what?", she asked looking at him.

"Why are you going out with him of all guys?", Owen asked standing up.

"What's wrong with him?", she asked defensively. Owen took a moment before taking the courage to finally say it.

"He's not me", Owen said.

"Owen…", Claire started.

"No, I know you just think of me as Lindsey's twin brother, but I think way more of you", he answered taking a step closer.

"But Owen", Claire started again.

"Will you just let me show you", he asked before placing a hand on her face, tilting it towards his, and placing a small peck on her lips. He pulled back quickly, ready to be slapped for his action, but instead, he got pulled in again.

It took him a moment to realize Claire was pulling him back. She had her arms wrapped around his neck and was kissing him, tracing her tongue along his bottom lip. And what was he doing, oh, he was just pushing her against the side of the house, pinning her to the wall.

"Claire, hurry up", Lindsey shouted from her spot at the car.

"I gotta go", Claire said, her arms still around his neck, her head resting on his forehead.

"But wait, what is this?", he asked, his arms still pinning her to the wall.

"I don't know. Just, don't tell anyone about this, and meet me right after the football game behind the bathrooms. I'll decide then", she murmured before detangling herself, grabbing the bucket, and heading back towards the car.

Owen slumped back against the wall.

I just made out with Claire Dearing. I was her first kissed.

He then realized, he would make sure, he was her first everything else he could be.

 **What do ya think! Part 3 coming soon! Told you this one would be longer! Be sure to check out my Wattpad as well for original stories ( I_OWN_MY_STORIES) and I'll be starting a Taekook fanfiction, so leave some ideas for that in reviews too! Annyeong!**


End file.
